Blood and the Mystery of Strawberry Jam
by Sephy Pooh Bear
Summary: The story behind the life of BB and why he turned out the way that he did. Rated M for graphic violence and swearing
1. Beginning part 1

Beginning

Part 1

The wail cut through the room, it being the only sound besides that of a women panting. The cry came from a newly born baby. He was about the size of a football. He had a very black tuft of hair stick straight up and his skin was so pale. The home doctor swiftly tied the bloody umbilical cord and wiped the baby down. Then she gently wrapped the baby in a soft blanket to hand to the new mother.

Just as she was about to hand the baby off, the mother looked at her. The searing hated in her made the doctor recoil.

"GET IT OUT OF HERE!" she screamed in fury at the doctor while pointing to the bundle. The once quieted baby now let out a piercing wail as the harsh sound reverberated in his sensitive ears.

"Th-that THING has ruined my life! I never want to see it again! Get it away from me!" the mother kept on screaming. They got louder and louder. The baby wailed louder and louder. So, the doctor ran. She ran with the baby tucked safely in her arms and took him away from the raging women in the room.

Finally the doctor came to a stop. She had almost ran from the beaten down building in the red light district to her car, which was safely out of such a place. She stood on the side of the road and looked down at the thing in her arms. Small and fragile, he curled his tiny hands around the blanket and protested to the world about the injustices that he had already faced by just being born.

The doctor pondered about what she should do. She certainly couldn't keep the baby. Her career would go down the drain if someone ever found out about her keeping a child. As it is, she was already in danger of losing her career over something so small. A dark thought entered her head, and she couldn't shake it off.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the little baby as she walked over to an alleyway that was next to her car and set him down.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in anguish as she thought about her actions. She shook her head and quickly walked to her car. Ignoring the wails and ignoring the fact that she was abandoning a helpless baby, she got in her car and drove away. It never ran though her head that she was basically killing someone when she tried so hard to save them.

**Authors' Notes: Thank you all for reading the first part of my story *gloomps you***

**...... *backs away while blushing* P-p-please leave review!**

***bows deeply***

**Thank You!**


	2. Beginning part 2

Beginning

Part 2

_Slap_………_Slap……..Slap……_

The sound of footsteps echoed through the sewer system. Rats scurried out of the way as a boy jumped and ran through puddles of dirty water. The only sound was his harsh breath, pounding of bare feet and rushing water. Rushing water that shouldn't be anywhere above the lip of steam.

He looked back in desperate despair and saw a wall of brown following him. A yelp escaped his trembling lips and he tried to run even fast. He had never been very fast, nor was he very strong. He would never be able to outrun the mini tsunami that was following him.

There were several twists and curves up ahead. If he went straight ahead, he would run into the main drain, and he had no doubt that that place would be the worse damaged. The left tunnel ran under the red light district, but it was full or rats, and with the way that they were running towards the tunnel, he would never be able to get through.

That left the right tunnel, which went under a rather big house in the middle of town. He didn't know who it belonged to and he had never tried. The last time that he had tried to talk to someone who was from the area above the right tunnel, he had bleed for weeks. He could still remember being beaten down and stomped on even as he tried to run away. His left hand had been broken, but it had already healed.

So lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that the water had reached his ankles. He stumbled and ran as fast as he could for the tunnel, which was still a good twenty feet away. Taking the turn shape, his forehead ran into the edge of the tunnel wall. With a pained cry, he fell back into the water, stunned.

Trying to recover quickly, he stood up and searched for the ladder to the surface. If was at the end of the tunnel.

"Shit!" the venom filled curse rang through the air and he made a dash for the ladder. He didn't' get there in time. The water swept him up off his feet and threw him against the wall.

_What was that? Oh, it was my head. Oops, my bad._

Then everything blacked out.


	3. Beginning Part 3

Beginning

Part 3

Sunlight streamed through the window and hit his eyes. He groaned and rolled over.

_Wait, window? _He looked back over at the annoying thing was a very confused face. _There are no windows in the sewers. Where am I?_

He started to panic and looked around the room to make sure that he was alone. On the west side of the room sat the window and on the east side of the room sat the door. In between, was very, very … … … pink. The window seat was pink, the curtains were pink. Even the god damned comforter was pink! He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the site.

Pushing the blankets aside, he swung his leg over the side of the bed. His head started to spin at these small motions and he tried not to throw up. Leaning heavily on the edge of the bed, he made his way slowly over to a chair at a desk near the window. Sitting quickly, he panted.

Suddenly the door creaked open. A rather old man walked in and looked at the bed. Then he looked at the panting, slight green boys face. The boy was about seven and incredibly thin. More so than _him*_

As the old man looked at the boy, he seemed to retract into himself. He brought his legs up onto the chair and hid all his face except for his eyes and the top of his head behind his knees. A fierce glare emanated from the blistering red eyes.

"Do not worry young man. I will not hurt you. Now tell me, what were you doing in the sewer system?" the old man with white hair and glasses questioned softly. The boy continued to glare at the old man, but it had softened by a little degree. Suddenly the bedroom door opened again.

"Watari you are being quite rude." a boy slightly older than the one in the chair stepped into the room. He had black hair, fathomless eyes, and what seemed to be permanent black circles around his

eyes. He walked with a slouch that reduced his small frame even more. Sagging blue jeans and a perfect pristine white long-sleeved shirt seemed to take over half of his body.

"Ah, excuse me master L." the older man, Watari, addressed to the boy. Then he turned to the one in the chair.

"My name is Watari, and I am the owner of this house. I didn't mean to startle you, but I really need to tell me what you were doing in the sewer system under my house." The gentle man peered into frightened eyes. _Such a startling color_, he thought.

"Nothing" came a quiet voice from the unseen mouth, "I wasn't doing anything." He turned his eyes down and stared at the floor with a stubborn look on his face.

"If it was nothing," L replied, "then you wouldn't be in the sewer system. Never the less, you just became a suspect in a mass murder crime." L looked at the boy with flat, depthless eyes. The boy hid his face further in his knees and turned an almost deathly shade of white.

"M-murder?" he squeaked. He couldn't believe it. All he had been doing was living. They couldn't fault him for that….. _Could they? No, they couldn't. But there still was the murder part._

"Hmm." Was all L said. Then he turned and walked to the door. He stopped before exiting.

"What's your name?" muttered L with his back turned. The boy on the chair blinked and paused for a second.

"I don't have one."

"Hmm." Then L walked out of the room, Watari following suit. The last thing the boy heard for a while was the echoing of the door locking in his head before his put his head down on his knees and cried.

**Authors Notes: Here's the third chapter! I'm trying to write a chapter a day because they are so short, but please forgive me if I can't make it one day. Anyways...... reviews! I REALLY need those *sobs* _I'm not really sure if you like my story, cause if you don't I-i'll have to stop! *sobbing in corner*_**

**So symbols:**

**Him* = refers to L who walks in later and is described as really, really thin**


	4. Beginning Part 4

Beginning

Part 4

L walked silently through the hall. That boy was very interesting. No name, dirty clothes and he was in the sewers. L deducted that the boy probably lived in the sewers. _Disgusting_, he thought, L didn't even want to think about living in the sewers.

"Watari, I want that boy under constant supervision. There is still and seventeen percent chance that he knew about Wesley." L mumbled this as he walked into his bedroom.

"L, I don't think he had a clue about Wesley. But if that is want you want, I will do it." Watari then walked back out of the room and into his office to make a phone call.

_Wesley, huh? He always seems to come into the picture._

**Flash back**

**Two Months Ago**

_L read the paper, than he read it again. They still hadn't caught him. Wesley Parker, an American serial killer in Japan. Year after year he hadn't been caught. Up until last year, no one had even known his name. When it was released he fled to Japan. A place filled with an endless amount of people and an endless amount of places to hide. _

_All in all, he killed sixty people in the last four years. Labeled as the best killer of all time. His first victim was a twenty eight year old male. His name was Hale Rienbold and he a bartender at a club that Parker frequented. _

_They found him with his face pressed into the pillows of a rundown hotel. His wrists and ankles secured to the bed with leather straps. His back had been cut open from the neck to the small of his back. The skin had been cauterized to stop the bleeding and had been pulled back. Then the spinal cord had been separated one segment at a time. Done maliciously enough that the man would stay alive to the very end. _

_Across his face were letters. S B T. They had no meaning; they were just put there to torment. On his thighs were little cuts. Each one had been filled with hydrochloric acid, stomach acid, which had been extracted from Rienbold's own stomach._

_It was shown that Rienbold had been raped, but it wasn't known if it was after or before he died. His heart was missing. Carved on the inside of his body on his lungs was just one sentence: __Leben wie Sie sterben. Live like you die._

_As L filled through the papers, he saw that all the victims were male. Other than that they looked like they were randomly picked. But, there had to be a pattern. Parker was to clean for him to not have a plan of some type. _

_Then it clicked, and L set down the paper._

_"Watari, call the National Guard. I have some news that might be of some use to them. _

**End Flashback**

L had found all then men had some type of surgery in the last five years. All of them had gone to one particular hospital. In that hospital worked Wesley Parker, the head surgeon. He was put under suspicion, and he was interrogated. The police found nothing wrong and let him go. L kept researching him and then caught him at the scene of the crime.

After a very long chase he got away. Somehow Parker found a way to get to Japan, and he hasn't been seen since, even though the murders haven't stopped. If anything, they have gotten more violent.

L had chased him down once again after following a two month lead and had finally got him backed up into a corner. They had found Parkers lab in the sewers last night. Barrels of blood had been collected and different body parts had carefully been stored in a tank of frozen water, perfectly preserved.

There had been a table in the middle of the special tunnel and there were straps to hold someone with attached to the table. Surgical tools were spread on a tray next to the table and all of them were perfectly clean. There was no sign of Parker.

Then yesterday, Parker had returned to the sewers. This time he wasn't trying to kill an innocent victim; he was trying to kill L. After luring the police and L into the sewers in a chase, he let a small bomb go off. This resulted in a minor explosion. It wasn't enough to collapse the tunnel walls, but just enough to start a small wave that grew as it went.

L and the police had barely made it out of there alive. What was interesting was that there was a boy down there, and that this boy was alive. L automatically thought that Parker had this boy working for him, but then the boy was pushed against the wall with an audible crack to his head.

A police officer had rushed over to save the boy. After a report to the head director, L offered to take the boy to his house and question him there. He stated that the boy would probably feel more at ease there than in a prison cell.

Even though the boy said that he didn't know who Parker was, L wasn't so sure. Everyone knew who Parker was, even if they didn't know his name, they knew about the killings and wouldn't be out so late.

"Just who exactly are you, boy?" L turned back to his desk to think, grabbing with lap top and then reaching over for his triple chocolate, strawberry short cake with jam on top.

**Author's Notes: I wrote a long chapter! Yea!~ I'm so happy, this has to be my longest chapter yet, it's actually quite a feat seeing as i have the attention span of a fly :) Well anyways, please view. I really like to hear what you have to say!**


	5. Beginning Part 5

Beginning

Part 5

For what felt like hours, he cried. Finally calming down, he started to think. _How can I get out of here? _He looked at the door. It was made of sturdy oak wood. There was no way that he would be able to escape that way. _The door was probably bolted anyways. _He then looked towards the window. _Maybe, _he thought, _just maybe, I could get out through there._

Dashing to the window, he looked out. Then he paled. _NO way, there was no way that I can get out that way. _He was on the fourth floor. Sighing, he leaned on the windowsill, but the sun hurt his eyes. _I really cried a lot didn't I? _He sighed again and then went to the bed to sleep.

It took forever for him to fall asleep, but when he did fall asleep, it felt like someone was touching his hair ever so softly.


	6. Beginning Part 6

Beginning

Part 6

L went to the boys' room, and entered silently. He was belly down on the bed, his head turned towards the door and he was sound asleep. _He looks so much like me. _The same dark, black hair. Both of them were almost deathly thin, and had the same dark circles of exhaustion around their eyes. Everything was the same except for the color of his eyes.

"Watari" L whispered for him to come in.

"Yes L?" the old man answered waiting for the question that he already had known was coming.

"Do you think that the boy is involved with Parker?" L's voice was soft, as is he wasn't asking a question that could contain the boy for the rest of his life. Watari knew better. If L was asking him what he thought about the boy, then he had already made up his mind on how he thought about the boy.

"L, I do not think that he is guilty." Watari said the only thing that would be in the boys favor if L decided that the boy was guilty with accessory with murder. A small smile crossed L's features.

"Good, I thought so too. No matter how helpful the boy might have been, Parker would not use such a filthy boy." L looked back down at the boy as he moved on the bed. His eyes were open.

L sat on the bed and just looked at the boy. The boy looked back, his red eyes slightly glinting in the light streaming in through the windows. Neither one of them backed down from the challenge. Watari chuckled and left the room, leaving the immature kids to their games.

"Am I still guilty?" the questioned while raising an eyebrow. He looked a little scared, and his eyes were still swollen from breaking down. L just looked at him.

"What do you think?" L gave the boy his blank stare. Even though he was convinced that the boy had nothing to do with Parker, he had to be completely one hundred percent, and if the boy slipped even once, then he was guilty.

"I don't know what to think. One minute I was just walking around, then everything exploded and I was here. As far as I see it, I did nothing wrong except be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, what about you? You take me here and lock me in a room, and call me bad? Aren't you the bad one?" the boy looked at L completely un-intimidated. Even L's blank stare that could scare hardened criminals didn't faze him.

L had to give the boy credit. Not only had he dropped his percentage of being guilty to zero, he managed to retort back. _This boy is either smart or really stupid and got lucky, _thought L. Now all he had to do is find out which is was.

"You have no name?" L asked quietly. He had cast the cards, and now it was up to the boy on how he would play them.

"Nope, I have no name. I have no home; I also don't have a family. At least, I don't think I have a family. I wouldn't know. I'm an orphan." The boy started back at L. _Interesting, _thought L. _What's he up to,_ thought the boy. Neither knew.

"Well," L said after a brief pause, "That won't do. Why don't we call you B. It's short for boy, seeing as you have no name." L laughed on the inside at the ridiculous name. All the boy did was pout.

"If you're going to use a letter, then at least us BB. It's cuter." The boy sneaked a peak at L's face to see that he looked a little surprised. Quickly recovering himself, L walked over to the door.

_I better not let my guard down._

_He's funny._

**Author's Notes: I'm REALLY catching up because i ditched two day 'cause i was lazy, sooooo i'm putting up TWO chapters in one day. I hope everybody likes them. Oh Oh OH!!! Don't forget to leave reviews! THey are always helpful **

**ps. they also tell me what you guys like about the story so far :)**


	7. Beginning Part 7

Beginning

Part 7

_Hah….Hah….Hah_

_Hah....Hah….Hah_

"Bastards!"

**Authors Note: I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I am even sorrier(is that even a word... i don't think so ;p) for updating with a sucky chapter. I am having a brain fart (yes, i said _brain fart_) if you have any ideas PLEASE share!!! Also if you want yaoi, i'll make two versions of the chapter for those who don't like BB/L pairings :)**


	8. Beginning Part 8

Beginning

Part 8

A rushed through the corridors of Wammy's. He couldn't believe that someone else his age was in the mansion now. For the longest time, it had just been him L and Watari, but now there was a boy. To make things even more interesting, he didn't have a name. There also was a rumor with the staff that L himself had names the boy, and his name was _BB. _A couldn't help but snicker to himself at the sheer femininity of the name.

Finally reaching a door that was secluded in a singular hall way, A stopped and pulled out his lock-pick kit, knowing that it would be locked. After trying the knob to confirm his suspicions, A picked the lock. He silently turned the knob and entered the room. On the bed was the sleeping form of L. _Wait, _A moved closer to the bed. _That __**isn't**__ L. _Then the eyes opened up and they were red. Shimmering, dark and predatory in their own way, but then the boy blinked his eyes and the look was gone. _Weird_, A thought.

"Who are you?" BB asked quietly. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands in an adorable way. A couldn't help but snicker. _He defiantly wasn't __**anything**__ like L at all! This should be fun._

"I'm A. Nice to meet ya! I also live here, though on my part, I think that it is more voluntary." A already knew about BB being here by force, just like he also knew that his L had taken a liking to this wannabe copycat. A wouldn't have anything of it; he would break this so called BB!

**Authors Notes: I'm still in my little writters' stump, so if you guys have any ideas please tells. Like i said in the previous chapter, i _am _willing to make this into a graphic yaoi, _but_ for those who have had too too much of L/BB, i will write a chapter with out yaoi for you. Basically i'll write two versions of one chapter.**

_EX 1: (yaoi)_

_BB tentivly turned his head, and found his lips pressed to L's._

_"We shouldn't be doing this." he whispered._

_SKIP REST OF SCENE_

_L turned to BB and continued to tell him about the current case._

_EX 2: L turned to BB and continued to tell him about the current case._

_ "These murders have continued to become more violent. If this continues, we will have to think of a new way to go about this."_

_"What do you think we should do L." BB said this while looking at the board. It had the trail of evidence on and it mapped out the path that the serial killer was taking._

**Those were two examples. The first one has yaoi thrown in with the plot and the second one has the same plot as the first one except without any yaoi.**

**(whew.... that's _a lot _of notes :)!)**

**Since I don't know how to set up a poll, please send any ideas or votes by review. (and by votes i mean if i should turn it into a yaoi, and if i should include double chapters)**


	9. Beginning part 9

Beginning Part 9

_Splat…_

Slowly the blood seeped down the wall, slow and lethargic. The man clutched his scalpel firmly and cut precise incisions into the man's chest. The inch long blade slipped into his chest easily and the man tied down to the table struggled, silently screaming. Sure, he would have screamed aloud.. if he could have. Wesley had already removed his vocal box. Screams are fun when the victim has the right voice but the redhead had a whiny voice and it grated on his nerves.

_Damn you, L_ he thought as he pulled back the flab of skin on the redheads' chest, revealing the sternum. _I had the perfect lab, the perfect hideout and you just had to interfere. Well I'll show you._

Wesley viciously started to cut through the bones of the man's ribs, right at the sternum. The whirl of the bone cutter couldn't drown out his hysterical laughing as the man jerked and caused the ex-doctor to cut and artery connecting to his heart.

"Oh look at the mess you made" he exclaimed and then dissolved into laughter again as the man's eyes turned glassy in death.

**OMG! I'm sooooo sorry! I finally came out of my writer's block but it took forever! Please don't kill me :'(**


	10. Beginning Part 10

Beginning Part 10

_Who are you? Why are you in my room?_ BB thought, but didn't ask, because he shouldn't have to ask twice for someone to answer his question because well, _it _was his bedroom after all. He just continued to stare at the weird boy. Dressed in all black, he looked like a goth reject. It might have been because he had blonde hair, or maybe it was the fact that his skin was tan. Not golden tan, but brown tan. He looked at little washed out in all of that black. BB especially thought that he looked ridiculous in his pants.

_Are they leather? Never actually seen it up close before… It looks soft._ _I want to touch it._ BB thought wistfully. That was until the boy sneered at him. Not a good look for a sever year old.

"So you're the little rug rat that L brought into the house. Make sure you don't get flees on the furniture. I mean you smell like a dog, so aren't you one?" the boy laughed, the braying sound echoing in the bare, pink room.

BB didn't understand what a rug rat was, but it didn't sound good. _I'm not a dog! _He thought. He glared fiercely at the boy and opened his mouth.

"Well at least I don't look like a burnt marsh mellow."

" A marsh mellow huh? What are you five? Gonna start taking about how I stole your crayon next?" he laughed. _What a wimp. He's not competition. _A turned around and walked right out of the room.

_What a total waste of my time._

_... What's a crayon?_

**I have decided to not make this a yaoi. I know that a lot of you will be happy with this and sorry to those who wanted a yaoi. What a cookie?**


End file.
